FUBAR
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Yang kedua adalah seorang kakak. Yang ketiga adalah seorang prajurit dari utara yang terlupakan. Meski sekilas tujuan ketiganya berbeda, namun mereka punya kesamaan: harapan untuk terus hidup dan memberi kehidupan bagi yang lainnya. WARFIC/WORLD WAR II. RATED M. ONESHOT.


Yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Ia rela berkorban demi kekasih tersayang yang terancam keselamatan jiwanya. Tak peduli akan nyawanya sendiri, sang pecinta terus berjuang mempertahankan garis depan.

Yang kedua adalah seorang kakak. Perang di tanah kelahirannya membuat sang kakak terpaksa membawa dua adiknya lari ke daerah baru yang sama-sama dilanda peperangan. Keinginannya hanya satu: melihat kedua adiknya selamat dari perang dan tumbuh besar menjadi kakek-nenek, meninggal karena umur tua.

Yang ketiga adalah seorang prajurit dari utara yang terpisahkan dari teman-teman sebangsanya. Ia adalah orang beruntung yang—bila ditelisik lebih jauh lagi—bodoh. Tak jelas apa yang membuatnya terus berjuang; keinginan untuk bertahan hidup atau berjuang atas dasar rasa patriotisme dan tanggung jawab.

Apapun alasannya, sang prajurit terus menetap di sana; berjuang bersama dengan dua orang teman senasib. Meski sekilas tujuan ketiganya berbeda, namun mereka punya kesamaan:

Harapan untuk terus hidup dan memberi kehidupan bagi yang lainnya.

.

.

**Hetalia: Axis Powers **diciptakan dan dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**. Karakter hanya dipinjam dan tulisan ini tidak menerima keutungan material sepeserpun.

**FUBAR **diciptakan oleh **are . key . take . tour**

Terinspirasi dari **Saving Private Ryan **diproduksi **DreamWork Pictures (USA)-Paramont Pictures (Internasional) **dan **Band of Brothers** produksi **HBO-BBC**. Lagu **How Far We've Come **yang dibawakan **Matchbox 20 **juga turus serta memberi inspirasi.

**Peringatan:** deskripsi medan perang yang cukup gamblang, tema kematian, dan beberapa karakter inti yang mati. Diberi **rating M **untuk konten dewasa. Historical-semi-canon karena mengubah para personifikasi menjadi mortal.

.

.

Namanya tidaklah penting; ia hanya pemuda tanggung berambut pirang dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang saat ini hatinya tengah gundah diamuk beragam emosi. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya terjun langsung ke medan perang (melawan panzer besar dan infantri Nazi pula) dan pemuda beralis tebal ini yakin kalau pengalaman pertamanya ini akan terus menghantui tiap bunga tidurnya.

Itupun kalau ia masih diberkahi Tuhan nikmat kehidupan di hari esok.

"Menyedihkan, ya, Anglais..."

Komentar sinis sekaligus miris rekannya membuat si pria Inggris yang dipanggil Anglais itu menolehkan kepala. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh pertanyaan ke sosok pemuda berambut pirang lainnya yang sama-sama menyandarkan tubuh lelah ke tembok batu setengah runtuh. Sang prajurit Britania Raya bisa melihat gerak naik turun dada rekannya, kelelahan setelah berhari-hari dikepung rasa was-was dan perjuangan berat.

"Apa maksudmu, _git_?" gerutu Inggris diiringi dengus tak senang. "Kau mau menyindirku lagi karena ditinggal pergi BEF menyeberang selat, French?! Kau juga seharusnya ada di kapal feri itu, bodoh!"

"Itu," Tawa pelan sarat ironi keluar dari mulut sang Prancis, "Tapi kondisi kita bertiga saat ini jauh lebih menyedihkan ketimbang ketinggalan kapal, _mon ami_."

Lagi, Inggris mendengus sebal. Mata hijaunya kembali fokus ke dinding seberang yang—untungnya—masih utuh. Telinganya masih mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi deru mesin panser, beberapa tank, dan derap langkah dikejauhan. _Masih jauh_, pikirnya. _Mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Matahari sudah terbenam dan hari akan malam. _

"Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menanti pagi datang."

Suara berat itu datang dari lantai dua gedung setengah runtuh tempat mereka berlindung. Tampak tubuh tinggi besar berjalan meniti anak-anak tangga yang reyot dan nyaris runtuh dengan begitu hati-hati. Bibir sang pria ketiga—sama-sama berambut pirang hanya saja kali ini berpotongan pendek dan mencuat ke atas—masih terkatup rapat. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam senapan laras panjang sementara rokok menggantung dari sela-sela jemari tangan kirinya. Dua pasang mata hijau dan biru bergerak mengikuti sosok besar itu melintasi ruangan hingga akhirnya ambruk di salah satu sudut, kelelahan. Bahkan puntung rokok di tangan pun terlupakan untuk dihisap.

"...berapa banyak, Dutch?" desis Inggris pelan-pelan kepada rekan ketiganya.

Mata hijau milik si pria berambut jabrik itu mengerjap terbuka setelah sedetik terpejam. "Lima _tiger panzer_, dua _tank-panzer_, dan sekitar lima puluhan tentara angkatan darat..."

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya. Mereka tahu kalau tak mungkin bisa selamat setelah ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman mereka. Data statistik yang diungkapkan sang Belanda hanya memberikan tamparan realita pilu yang mereka hadapi.

"Berapa banyak amunisi yang tersisa?" Pertanyaan Prancis memecah keheningan malam dan membuat Belanda bergerak menghampiri kotak amunisi. Sejenak ia tak bicara apa-apa—hanya kepulan asap putih dari ujung rokoknya yang nampak menari-nari seiring gerakan tangannya—hingga akhirnya ia mendongak dan menggeleng pelan.

Gerakan yang sudah diketahui Prancis dan Inggris bahwa persediaan amunisi sudah kritis dan tak mungkin bisa mempertahankan mereka sampai bala bantuan datang.

Dipikir-pikir, bala bantuan tak akan pernah datang meski dinanti berbulan-bulan.

"Kita benar-benar kacau..." bisik Inggris sambil menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan jemari tangan. "Amunisi kita kritis dan botol rumku juga kosong."

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan rum bodohmu..." celetuk Belanda dari seberang ruangan. Dia sendiri sudah lebih dari tiga hari yang lalu mengeluhkan persediaan rokoknya yang berkurang dengan cepat.

"Paling tidak aku bisa mati ditemani minuman kesukaanku, Dutch," bisik si pemuda beralis tebal, lirih, "Mungkin berperang dalam keadaan mabuk akan membuat rasa sakit dan penderitaan ini lebih bisa ditolerir."

.

.

"_Haruskah kau pergi?"_

"_Perang mulai memasuki negeri kita, Jeanne. Kudengar dari radio, Jerman membombardir Rotterdam dan membuat Hollandais menyerah. Sepertinya Belgique akan segera menyusul lalu kita..."_

"_Tinggallah di sini bersamaku. Abaikan perang ini. Para Jerman bodoh itu tidak akan sampai ke mari, ke Rennes..."_

"_Bila mereka sudah sampai ke Paris, besar kemungkinannya mereka akan bergerak ke daerah-daerah di sekitarnya dan tinggal menghitung waktu saja saat mereka menginvasi Rennes. Biarkan aku menjawab panggilan tugas ini demi France, demi Rennes, dan demi kamu."_

.

.

"Hei, Hollandais," Panggilan serak dari sudut ruangan gelap membuat si Belanda mendongak. Mata hijaunya menyipit, berusaha melihat di tengah gelapnya malam yang semakin pekat—pertanda akan hadirnya pagi masih belum tampak di ufuk timur. Rupanya Prancis. "Kau masih punya pematik?"

Tak perlu jawaban verbal, Belanda langsung merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sekotak korek api yang dengan sigap ditangkap Prancis. Gumam '_merci'_ dan senyum lebar menjadi balasan.

Inggris melirik Prancis yang sibuk menyalakan lilin—satu-satunya persediaan lilin yang mereka temukan di gedung tersebut—lalu mulai menulis di atas secarik kertas dengan arang. Mata hijau si prajurit muda melirik nama pertama yang ditulis Prancis lalu bertanya, "Kau... masih menulis surat untuk kekasihmu?"

"Ya," sahut Prancis singkat tanpa mendongak dari kertasnya. Gores demi gores arang ia torehkan di kertas yang mulai menguning, menuturkan perjuangannya selama satu hari. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin Prancis untuk menceritakan kegiatannya seharian ke dalam surat yang tak pernah ia kirimkan untuk sang kekasih.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia begitu?" Lagi, sang pemuda Inggris berkata. Kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu berat, "Kau bahkan tak pernah mengirimkan satupun suratmu itu dan menumpuk di saku bajumu, French."

Prancis hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus menulis, mengabaikan omongan rekan seperjuangannya.

Inggris yang merasa diacuhkan mendengus sebal dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata hijaunya yang semula mengikuti gerakan tangan Prancis menggores kata-kata sekarang menatap nanar ke luar sana. Langit masih gelap dan bintang masih bertaburan di angkasa. Bunyi jangkrik—entah darimana asalnya—terdengar sayup-sayup dan menjadi latar suara yang begitu menenangkan apabila ia memejamkan matanya.

Sayang, Inggris sudah tak mampu lagi memejamkan mata seperti kedua rekannya. Tertidur barang sedetik saja akan membuatnya melonjak kaget dalam detik berikutnya, ketakutan.

Memutuskan kalau terus berdiam diri akan membuatnya mengantuk—dan Prancis sepertinya sudah melebur dalam dunianya sendiri dan betul-betul mengabaikan sosoknya—Inggris beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Belanda. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu mendongak sejenak saat Inggris merebahkan tubuh tepat di sampingnya.

"Frans masih menulis surat itu?" tanya Belanda, acuh tak acuh.

"_Yeah_..." sahut Inggris sambil terkekeh pelan. Mata hijaunya mengerling ke sosok Prancis yang masih sibuk mencurahkan isi hatinya ke dalam carikan kertas usang tersebut. Senyum penuh cinta si pria Prancis membuat Inggris dan Belanda terkekeh pelan. "Si bodoh itu benar-benar kasmaran, ya."

"Omonganmu itu seolah-olah kau sendiri tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Engels."

Inggris tersenyum muram dan memilih untuk tidak membalas omongan Belanda. Mungkin itu hanya omongan iseng yang diungkapkan antar temen untuk menetralisir ketegangan yang mereka rasakan.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menyelimuti. Hanya suara jangkrik dan suara goresan arang di atas kertas yang menemani. Cukup lama ketiga pria berambut pirang ini tak saling berkata-kata dan diam dalam bisu. Hingga akhirnya Inggris menoleh ke arah Belanda yang masih menghisap rokoknya. "Kau... sudah mengabari adik-adikmu, Dutch?"

Pertanyaan Inggris membuat Belanda terdiam. Rokok yang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju celah bibirnya terhenti di udara, dibiarkan nyala apinya memerah oleh desau angin dingin. "...belum..." balas Belanda pada akhirnya dan kembali menghisap rokoknya. Dengan sekali hisap, rokoknya berkurang setengah.

"Tidakkah menurutmu perlu mengabari mereka?" ucap Inggris, "Si bodoh saja terus menulis surat untuk kekasihnya meski tak pernah mengirimkan satupun."

"Aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir." adalah jawaban Belanda.

"Dan membiarkan mereka berpikir kakak tertuanya tewas dalam perang?"

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang terus menyurati mereka dan memberikan harapan semu kalau aku, suatu hari nanti, akan pulang."

Sunyi senyap.

"...kau benar."

.

.

_Suara dentuman keras kembali terdengar. Asalnya dari udara. Terakhir kali ia mendongak ke angkasa, puluhan pasukan berpasarasut mendarat di jalanan Rotterdam dan menambah jumlah infantri darat Nazi. Sebuah situasi yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya dan pasukan tentara Sekutu yang kekurangan orang._

_Namun saat ini ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bukan untuk menyambut para pasukan Jerman dalam tindakan heroik. Tak ada sedikitpun dalam pikirannya untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh cenderung bunuh diri seperti itu. Yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini adalah sosok dua orang adik yang tertinggal di rumah dan terancam bahaya._

"_Laura!" serunya panik. Tubuh tinggi besarnya merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya sudah lenyap, rusak oleh hantaman bom. "Laura, kau di mana?!"_

_Mata hijaunya menatap liar, menyusuri tiap ruang di lantai satu rumahnya. Nihil. _

"_..._broer_...?"_

_Panggilan lemah dari lantai dua membuatnya mendongak dan bergegas ke lantai dua, tepat saat ledakan kembali terdengar tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia berhasil menemukan kedua adiknya—seorang perempuan muda berumur belasan dan laki-laki yang masih di bawah sepuluh tahun—tampak meringkuk di sudut kamar sambil berpelukan, ketakutan._

_Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup membuat sang prajurit mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan mendekati dua sosok adiknya dan memeluk erat keduanya. "Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa..." bisiknya sambil mengecup kening dua orang adiknya. "Syukurlah..."_

_Ledakan kembali menghantam dan menggetarkan dinding rumah mereka, memaksa reuni tiga kakak-beradik ini terpaksa dihentikan. Ia langsung beranjak dari posisi berlututnya sambil membimbing dua orang adiknya untuk berdiri juga._

"_Ambil koper," katanya, "Dan kemasi pakaian secukupnya. Bawa yang ringan saja."_

"_Kita mau ke mana, _broer_?" tanya Laura. Suaranya bergetar, ketakutan. _

"_Ke mana saja asal bukan di sini."_

.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang juga. Sinar matahari pelan-pelan merayap naik dan membangunkan tiga orang prajurit pirang berbeda bangsa. Yang pertama terbangun adalah Inggris, karena sejujurnya ia tak tidur sama sekali. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit ia tertidur tadi malam dan istirahat singkat itu patut disyukuri. Tak ada bayangan mengerikan tentang ledakan besar, anggota tubuh yang tercecer, dan jerit kesakitan para prajurit menghantuinya.

Inggris menoleh ke samping dan melihat Belanda masih terlelap di sampingnya sambil memeluk senapan—tipe MP44 yang ia rampas dari seorang prajurit Jerman. Prancis tidur meringkuk di sudut lainnya. Lilin yang semalam menyinarinya menulis surat sudah padam dan surat yang ditulis tergenggam erat di tangan pria berambut pirang sedagu. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia tak akan mengirimkan surat itu.

Prajurit muda berdarah Inggris menarik napas panjang dan menguap lebar. Ia lalu mengambil kantung berwarna hijau lumut dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Bunyi gemerincing tanda pengenal tentara terdengar beradu dengan boks kayu dan Inggris mulai menghitung ulang.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di pagi hari ketika teman-temannya masih terlelap untuk menghitung ulang berapa banyak _dog tags_ yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Kondisinya beragam; ada yang penuh dengan darah kering sampai sulit dibaca tulisannya dan berlubang. Asal tanda pengenal itu juga beragam; Inggris, Prancis, Belanda, Belgia, dan masih banyak lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya terus mengumpulkan tanda pengenal dari mayat-mayat yang ia temui. Mulutnya berkata, 'Supaya aku bisa memberikannya ke atasan untuk didata. Supaya mereka bisa mendapatkan penghormatan yang sebenarnya.' tapi isinya hatinya berkata lain.

Mata hijaunya bergerak lambat mengikuti deret kata dari tiap tanda pengenal. Nama-nama yang belakangan ini mulai ia hapal luar kepala sementara hatinya berbisik pelan penuh syukur bahwa namanya tak tertera dalam salah satu plakat aluminium tersebut.

Ini adalah bentuk bersyukurnya; wujud terima kasihnya kepada Tuhan yang masih mengizikan jiwanya menyatu dengan jasad. Sebuah rasa bersyukur atas karunia kehidupan yang masih ia cecap, tidak seperti pria-pria yang namanya ia genggam saat ini.

"...kau masih saja menghitung isi kantung itu, Engels."

Inggris mendongak dan melihat Belanda berdiri di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tanpa emosi ke tumpukan tanda pengenal di depan Inggris. "Apa kau akan mengumpulkan tanda pengenalku dan Frans juga?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Dutch..." desis Inggris sambil memasukkan semua tanda pengenal itu kembali ke kantungnya. "Kita semua akan selamat dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dalam keadaan hidup."

Belanda hanya mendengus, menertawakan mimpi yang diucapkan Inggris. "Kau masih berharap bisa selamat, bahkan hari ini?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hampir sebulan kita bersama dan berkali-kali lolos dari maut."

"Nasib baik tak akan selamanya bersama kita, Engels. Suatu saat nanti, keberuntungan kita akan habis dan hanya kematian yang menanti di ujung jalan."

Baru saja Inggris membuka mulut untuk membalas sengit omongan belanda, namun Prancis sudah memotong terlebih dulu. "Hentikan, kalian berdua," katanya, "Lebih baik kita siap-siap. Mereka bisa datang kapan saja."

Inggris dan Belanda saling pandang sebelum akhirnya bergerak ke kotak amunisi. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berlindung di gedung itu, ia melihat isi kotak amunisi. Benar kata Belanda; dengan persediaan amunisi seminim ini, tak mungkin mereka bisa bertahan hidup untuk seminggu ke depan. Itu berarti ketiganya harus pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat perlindungan lain dengan persediaan amunisi yang cukup untuk bertahan minggu-minggu jelas, di tempat ini nasib mereka bertiga akan ditentukan; diselamatkan oleh pasukan Sekutu yang kembali untuk mempertahankan Paris atau mati di tangan Nazi.

Inggris berharap bukan yang terakhir.

.

.

"_Mundur? Apa maksud Anda mundur, _Sir_?"_

"_Perintah langsung dari Jenderal Lord Gort untuk kembali ke Dunkirk dan menyeberang selat kembali ke Inggris. _Move your arse now, _atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan! Kapal-kapal feri itu tidak akan menunggumu!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan—"_

"_Tidakkah penjelasanku cukup jelas, _Private_?! Jenderal memerintahkan British Expeditionary Force untuk kembali ke Dunkirk! _Code-name: Operation Dynamo_!"_

"_Dan membiarkan Jerman mendapatkan Prancis dengan mudah?"_

"_Menurutmu kita akan menang, _Private_? Dengan gempuran dari pasukan Jerman seperti ini, kita tak mungkin bisa menang!"_

"_Tapi, apakah pihak Prancis sudah tahu tentang ini, _Sir_? Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tentu akan memberi pandangan negatif mengenai pasukan Inggris..."_

"_Sudah kubilang ini adalah terserah padamu, _Private_. Kalau kau ingin terus tinggal di sini dan berlagak sok heroik, silakan saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati di sini."_

.

.

Kerikil dan reruntuhan di sekitar kaki mereka bergetar pelan. Sayup-sayup tedengar suara deru mesin panzer serta seruan dalam bahasa Jerman. Pasukan yang kemarin senja dilihat Belanda rupanya sudah bangun dari istirahat dan memutuskan untuk bergerak menembus jantung kota Paris. Apalagi dengan dipindahkannya pemerintahan ke Bordeaux, Jerman menjadi lebih mudah memenetrasi jantung ibukota Prancis.

"Aku ambil posisi di lantai dua." gumam Belanda sambil membawa dua kotak persediaan peluru senapa mesin. Tanpa mendengar balasan dari rekan-rekannya, ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua.

Sementara itu di lantai dasar, Inggris dan Prancis mulai mempersiapkan amunisi masing-masing. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka ambil dari kotak amunisi—ditinggalkan oleh pasukan pembela Prancis yang kabur. Beberapa peluru menjadi mubazir karena tak sesuai dengan persenjataan mereka. Beruntung mereka masih punya cukup banyak granat tangan dan mortar.

Suara panzer dan derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat. Mungkin dalam waktu lima menit, musuh sudah berada di belokan kota, dekat dengan bangunan tempat mereka berlindung.

"Kenapa harus kita berdua yang berada di bawah sini, sementara dia di lantai dua?" gerutu Inggris sambil mencari posisi di salah satu lubang menganga. Posisi yang menguntungkan karena tubuhnya tertutupi tumpukan batu-batu yang runtuh dari bangunan di sebelah, namun matanya masih diberikan jarak pandang yang sesuai untuk membidik musuh.

Prancis tertawa renyah dan mengambil posisi tak jauh dari Inggris—sebuah celah yang runtuh karena hantaman bom udara. Dari posisinya itu, ia bisa mengawasi belokan ke jalan di sisi selatan bangunan yang tak terlindungi. "Karena dia penembak jitu, Anglais. Apa kau bisa menembak sehebat dia, hm?"

"Kau benar," kata Inggris, ikut tertawa. "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik-adiknya. Apa mereka..."

"Tidak, tidak!" ucap Prancis terburu-buru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hollandais dan adik-adiknya di Reims, dekat Sungai Meuse. Aku memberikan mereka berdua alamat rumah Jeanne di Rennes. Kami berdua, aku dan Hollandais, yang mengantarkan mereka berdua ke stasiun kereta."

"Jadi, mereka berdua sudah aman di Rennes?"

Prancis hanya terdiam, membuat Inggris menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang terjadi. "...entahlah," sahutnya, "Tak ada kabar sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu, bahkan dari Jeanne. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di Rennes..."

"Oh..."

Sekarang Inggris mengerti kenapa Prancis tidak pernah mengirimkan suratnya dan kenapa Belanda tak pernah membicarakan tentang kedua adiknya. Prancis takut kalau setiap surat yang dikirim tak akan pernah dibalas atau dibaca. Belanda takut kalau kereta yang membawa adik-adiknya mengalami kendala dan mereka tewas. Mereka takut kalau ternyata perjuangan mereka sejauh ini percuma.

"Boleh aku berkata jujur padamu, Anglais?"

Inggris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari horizon ke sosok Prancis yang bersandar di depannya. Fusil MAS 1936 tergenggam erat di tangan si pria bermata biru cemerlang. "Apa itu, French?"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu dan saat kau bilang kau prajurit BAF, aku ingin sekali memukulmu dengan senapan." Si pria beralis tebal hanya terkekeh pelan dan menundukkan kepala, maklum. Kalau posisi mereka ditukar, mungkin dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Prancis.

"Kudengar ada pasukan Sekutu di St Valéry-en-Caux." kata Inggris. "Divisi 51st Highland kalau tidak salah. Kalau kita selamat dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Kalau kita selamat, Anglais." Prancis hanya tersenyum, "Kalau kita selamat..."

"Hei, kalian berdua," panggil Belanda dari lantai dua. "Pasukan dari barat. Terpecah menjadi dua tim dengan masing-masing dua _tiger-panzer _dan satu _tank-panzer_. Satu ke arahmu, Frans, dan yang lainnya akan lewat di depanmu dalam hitungan menit, Engels."

Keduanya kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalanan yang mereka awasi. Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat dan beberapa orang prajurit Jerman mulai muncul dari balik runtuhan bangunan, memberi instruksi kepada rekan-rekannya di barisan belakang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Inggris berdetak tak karuan. Adrenalin terpacu dengan cepat ke pembuluh darah dan memberikan lonjakan semangat sekaligus ketakutan yang mulai familier. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, namun matanya memicing tajam, membidik bagai elang, ke sosok pertama yang muncul. Melihat seragam biru keabu-abuan milik sang musuh membuat Inggris muak.

"French, coba kau jawab satu pertanyaanku ini," gumam Inggris tiba-tiba, membuat Prancis menoleh dan melewatkan dua orang prajurit Jerman dari celahnya. "Kenapa kita harus menembaki mereka? Kalau kita diam saja dan tidak berbuat apa-apa, tentu mereka tak akan menemukan tempat kita berada saat ini."

"Pikiran bodoh, Anglais," sahut Prancis dengan suara pelan. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan menemukan kita. Kau hanya membuat waktu kematian kita lebih panjang sedikit. Selain itu, mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka merebut Paris tanpa perlawanan."

Tepat saat mulutnya terkatup, Prancis melemparkan dua granat tangan sekaligus, meledakkan sekelompok prajurit Jerman yang kebetulan lewat. Jerit panik dan seruan mengomando terdengar bersahutan di luar sana, berbarengan dengan suara mesin laras panzer yang bergerak pelan. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Satu-satunya opsi yang dimiliki Inggris dan dua rekannya adalah menyerang.

Serangan kedua diberikan Belanda dari lantai dua. Dengan ketepatan membidiknya, lebih dari lima prajurit Jerman tumbang dengan luka tembakan pada bagian vital. Beberapa mengenai tepat di kepala. Tak lama, suara tembakan senapan mesin menggantikan senapan manual miliknya. Tubuh-tubuh tentara musuh berjatuhan bagai lalat di luar sana.

Bukan hanya Prancis dan Belanda yang terus menerus menembaki musuh, tapi juga Inggris. Senapan Lee-Enfield milik sang pemuda beralis tebal terus memuntahkan peluru; beberapa tepat sasaran sementara sisanya terbuang percuma mengenai reruntuhan bangunan dan jalanan kotor di luar sana. Kemampuan membidik sang Inggris memang di bawah dua orang rekannya, tapi kemauan kuat dan semangatnya tak kalah dari mereka berdua.

Tank pertama dari sebelah utara bangunan menembak dan meleset. Rupanya pasukan Jerman di luar sana masih belum bisa menebak dari mana serangan berasal.

"Sial," rutuk Inggris pelan. Dia menarik tubuhnya dari lubang tempatnya menembak dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Sepertinya ada satu prajurit yang melihatku..."

"Bunuh, kalau begitu." balas Prancis, masih terus menembaki musuh yang lewat di sisi barat bangunan.

"Hei, bisa minta satu granatmu?"

Prancis melemparkan granat ke arah Inggris yang tak bisa menangkapnya. Granat sempat jatuh ke lantai kayu bangunan dan menggelinding beberapa kali sebelum Inggris tahan dengan kakinya. "_Thanks,_" gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka pengaman granat dan langsung melemparnya keluar. Suara ledakan keras muncul diikuti debu, tanah, reruntuhan bangunan, dan potongan tubuh.

"Bagus, Anglais!" seru Prancis sambil tertawa.

Si pemuda Inggris dengan alis tebal tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deret gigi lalu kembali ke lubang di dinding. Senapan kembali tergenggam di tangan. Sayangnya, saat ia hendak menembak seorang prajurit yang berlari kelewat dekat dengan posisinya berada, pelurunya habis. Mata hijaunya langsung berpaling ke sisi kirinya, tempat dimana ia meletakkan cadangan amunisi. Nihil.

"Hei, French!" Lagi, Inggris memanggil teman seperjuangannya. "Kau masih punya amunisi kaliber .303?"

Sesaat Prancis menunduk ke bawah kakinya. Hamparan amunisi kosong tergeletak sembarangan dan tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan permintaan Inggris. "Tak ada, Anglais. Amunisiku habis. Coba kau tanyakan Hollandais di atas sana."

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Inggris bangkit dari posisi berlutut dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia terpaksa merundukkan kepalanya demi menghindari tembakan dari luar—rupanya beberapa orang Nazi berhasil menemukan asal tembakan. "Hei," panggilnya, "Hei, Dutch. Kau punya amunisi kaliber .303?"

"Tak ada," jawab Belanda. Ia bahkan tidak memeriksa hamparan amunisi di sekitarnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Inggris. Mata hijaunya masih mengintai musuh di luar sana dan menghabisi mereka dengan bantuan senapan mesin. "Kau kehabisan?"

"Ya," balas Inggris. Ia meletakkan senapannya dan mengambil revolver Enfield-nya, opsi terakhir di saat terdesak. "Tinggal revolver ini harapanku satu-satunya."

Di tengah desingan peluru, Prancis menyusul dua rekannya ke lantai dua. Senapan Fusil MAS 1936 miliknya sudah entah ada di mana, tergantikan oleh pistol tipe M1935. "Aku kehabisan peluru," katanya sebelum ditanyai dua rekannya. "Mereka mulai mendekat kemari."

"Aku bisa lihat, Frans..." gumam Belanda, masih terus menembaki musuh di bawah sana. Bunyi selongsong kosong terdengar dan Belanda langsung mengganti senapan mesin dengan senapan manualnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara selongsong kosong kembali terdengar. "Aku juga kehabisan peluru..."

"Kau punya pistol?" tanya Inggris.

"Hanya pisau ini."

"Kau cari mati, Hollandais. Mana bisa kau bertahan hidup dengan pisau begitu?"

"Diam kau, Frans. Jangan membuatku kesal kalau tidak mau pisau ini menancap di batok kepalamu."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," ucap Inggris ketus, "Sampai akhir pun kalian masih mau bertengkar? Yang benar saja..."

Ketiganya terdiam, mendengarkan suara-suara di luar yang semakin mendekat. Tiga orang pria berambut pirang duduk berdampingan dengan senjata seadanya dan menatap lurus ke tangga di depan mereka. Tinggal menunggu menit sampai musuh pertama sampai di bangunan ini, menaiki tangga, dan menapak di anak tangga terakhir.

"Namaku Arthur,"

Omongan Inggris yang tiba-tiba membuat dua temannya menoleh sambil mengerenyitkan kening. Keduanya menatap heran rekan termuda mereka. Ketika mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk berperang bersama-sama, mereka berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu nama mereka dan mengganti nama menjadi kebangsaan mereka—Inggris, Prancis, dan Belanda. Tujuannya supaya mereka tak terikat oleh ikatan emosional.

Namun, setelah bersama-sama selama tiga minggu, saling melindungi di medan perang, serta berbagi suka maupun duka telah membuat ketiganya dekat. Meski tak pernah sekalipun mereka saling berbagi cerita pribadi, waktu tiga minggu sudah cukup untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing dalam sekali pandang.

"Untuk apa—"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian nama asliku." kata Inggris enteng. "Aku tak mau kalian tewas di samping pemuda tak bernama yang dikenal dengan Anglais atau Engels atau semacamnya."

Tatapan dingin dan tak terbaca Belanda membuat Inggris tak nyaman. Semula, ia mengira pria besar itu akan menamparkanya di muka untuk menyadarkan Inggris betapa bodoh omongannya barusan.

Sepasang mata hijau itu membelalak tak percaya ketika seulas senyum terukir di wajah Belanda dan tawa menghiasi mulut Prancis.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku setuju," kata Belanda, masih tersenyum. "Aku Willem."

"Dan aku Francis," Prancis tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat satu per satu rekannya. "Senang bisa bertempur bersama kalian."

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga, hati-hati dan penuh kewaspadaan. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi begitu senyap kecuali bunyi kokangan senjata.

Inggris menatap kedua temannya. Bila lima tahun lalu seseorang bertanya padanya di mana ia ingin merenggang nyawa, tentu Inggris tidak membayangkan situasi seperti ini. Di tempat tidur dengan ruangan besar berwarna krem dan dikelilingi orang-orang tercinta akan menjadi balasannya. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya ia akan meninggal di reruntuhan gedung, jauh dari keluarga serta tanah kelahirannya, dan didampingi dua orang yang baru ia kenal tiga minggu.

Ia kembali teringat akan tumpukan tanda pengenal yang ia bawa. Apa di luar sana ada orang bodoh seperti dirinya yang mengumpulkan hal yang sama? Apakah suatu hari nanti tanda pengenalnya, Belanda, dan Prancis akan berakhir di kantung milik orang lain?

"Ini dia," Belanda menarik napas panjang saat langkah kaki tak lagi terdengar. Mata hijaunya menatap Inggris dan Prancis bergantian. Satu-satunya hal yang memisahkan mereka dengan pasukan Jerman di tangga adalah dinding bata tipis bercat kelabu. "Kalian berdua siap?"

"Kapanpun," sahut Inggris dan Prancis bersamaan.

Satu hal yang disyukuri Inggris; malam ini, ia dan teman-temannya akan tidur nyenyak.

.

.

"Fubar(1)..."

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

**Anglais **(Bahasa Prancis): orang Inggris.

**Hollandais **(Bahasa Prancis): orang Belanda.

**Engels **(Bahasa Belanda): orang Inggris.

**(het) Frans **(Bahasa Belanda): orang Prancis.

**FUBAR: **slang-term yang dibuat serdadu Amerika Serikat masa Perang Dunia 2, singkatan dari 'Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition'. Anggep aja mereka bertiga pernah ketemu serdadu AS pas perang entah di mana uhukpadahalUSmasihnetralpastauniniuhuk :')

* * *

**A/N: **Berawal dari obrolan iseng sama **ry0kiku **tentang fanfic historical, saya malah bikin beginian... ini historical fic yang dirimu request, ry0kiku. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Maaf banget adegan perangnya masih abalita dan fakta sejarahnya super minim, seminim ingatan Undies!Rangga tentang masa lalunya :')

Historical fanfic untuk Hetalia yang pertama kali saya buat (kalo kalian ngitung yang di DEMISE juga, berarti ini historical fanfic kedua, hehehe). Setting mengambil di tahun 1940 saat invansi Jerman ke Prancis dengan menyerang Belanda, Belgia, dan Luxembourg melalui serangan udara. Belanda menyerah tanggal 15 Mei 1940 dan Belgia menyerah tiga belas hari setelahnya. Operation Dynamo yang sempat disebut adalah operasi evakuasi pasukan militer Inggris dan Prancis dari Prancis—berhasil menyelamatkan sekitar 350.000 prajurit.

Bagi yang sudah baca, terima kasih. Kritik dan komentar saya terima dengan lapang dada di kotak review.


End file.
